


Men in Uniform

by Enchanting_Codswallop



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Making Out, Muscles, Roughness, Sexual Content, Stripping, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/pseuds/Enchanting_Codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon had been waiting all day for Jack to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Resident Evil_ or the characters.

Leon got home early that afternoon, which was pretty unusual for him. He walked in the door and took off his duty belt, putting it on a table in the living room with a heavy thud. He then took off his hat and headed towards the stairs lazily, his muscular arms barely swaying. The man looked around the house, running a hand through his sandy hair and letting out a sigh.

Before he could loosen his tie, loud footfalls were heard above his head on the second floor. 

"Leon, you home?" A deep voice called.

"Yeah," he replied simply. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked up to the man now standing at the top of the stairs. The man on the second story was heavily muscled, had blonde hair he liked to keep slicked back, and a strong chiseled face. He was easily six foot three, over two hundred and twenty pounds of muscle. Leon was muscular too, but he didn't have an eight pack and his muscles weren't as prominent. He was damn proud of his six pack though.

"Miss me Jack?" Leon called as he walked up the stairs.

Jack Krauser had a hand against the archway of the stairs, leaning on it with a hungry grin on his face. "You wish," he muttered. The blonde man jerked his head toward the hallway, which led to the bedroom. Jack moved aside so Leon could go past him. Leon gave the larger man a side glance, a lustful one, at which Jack started following close behind. 

As soon as Leon's left foot entered the bedroom, Jack suddenly grabbed his shoulder from behind and jerked the smaller man around to face him. Leon made a surprised sound, not expecting to suddenly be face to face with the blonde man. Instead of remaining surprised however, he grabbed the cloth of Jack's black shirt tightly in his fists and pulled him down to press their lips together roughly. Jack had immediately begun pushing Leon hard into the closest wall, caging Leon's body with his own. 

Jack kissed Leon back powerfully, lustfully, and didn't wait to shove his tongue into the other man's mouth. Leon received Jack's tongue for a moment, before his own tongue began stroking and undulating around Jack's. The blonde man reached his hands into Leon's sandy hair, grasping and gently pulling at it-God, he loved his hair. Leon made a small noise as a shiver went down his spine, something that always happened when Jack's fingers brushed over the back of his neck. Jack tilted his head to make this already deep kiss deeper, and opened his mouth more so the kiss could be sensually long and slow. Leon's tongue never left Jack's, the two muscles touching and stroking to the beat of their kiss. Leon hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jack's camouflage pants and nearly chuckled. Jack wasn't wearing underwear. 

He should've known he'd be waiting for him to get home like that. He started to gyrate his hips against Jack's, slightly at first, then roughly. He let out a small noise from his throat and wrapped his arms around the other man. The blonde man grinned, breaking their kiss and going to Leon's neck. He bit and sucked gently, kissing at intervals. Leon reached a hand down, unbuttoning Jack's tight pants and slid his hand inside. He rubbed over the other man's package lightly, teasing him. Jack simply chuckled again muttering, "C'mon, Princess," between kisses and thrust his hips forward so Leon would get a handful. 

Jack turned Leon's head so he could kiss him again, this time crushing their lips together hard. Leon grabbed Jack's shirt and started to pull it up, wanting it off his man, now. Jack helped, then gave him one last kiss before pulling away. They were both breathing heavily, their eyes filled with the image of each other. That was all they could see, all they wanted. All they needed.

"Strip for me Princess," Jack demanded as he climbed up onto the large bed. 

Leon laughed, a cocky grin on his face. 

"If that's what you want, Twinkle Toes," Leon grumbled, reaching for his tie. Their nicknames for each other stem from the fact that they're the exact opposite of what their names portray. An old college joke. He slowly took off his tie, tossing it to the ground. He looked at Jack, who now laid on his back, propped up by his elbows, grinning expectantly at him, and couldn't help but smile. He wished Jack were in his full outfit, so he could watch _him_ strip. Damn, he looked great in that camouflage of his. He was a combat trainer in a nearby military base. He wasn't required to live at the base, since he lived so close and was such a high commanding officer. 

Leon unbuckled his normal belt, then undid his pants, sliding them down his knees slowly. He unbuttoned his shirt at the same time he kicked off his shoes. As he started to slowly take off his black button-down shirt, he began walking in steady strides towards Jack. Jack grinned bigger, a smug look in his normally serious eyes. "Stop playing and get your ass over here," he said in a joking fashion, staring at the bulge in Leon's boxer shorts bluntly. Leon rolled his eyes and crawled on the bed towards him. He wanted Jack now.

Jack looked all too happy to oblige to Leon's inner craving and pulled the other man on top of him roughly. Jack's erection was large, just like his member. The first time they'd done it, he'd actually torn Leon's rectum a bit. Leon kissed him hotly, quickly, his tongue going in and out of the other man's mouth. Jack kissed back completely, wanting nothing more than to ravage him, as his wondering hands helped point out. Jack had been rubbing and grasping at Leon's back, but now his hand had traveled lower, to his butt. He grabbed and squeezed, chuckling in the pleasure it gave him. Leon raised himself to be on his hands and knees, breaking the kiss and nodding at Jack. His eyes were practically screaming at the blonde man that he wanted it now, damn it. 

Leon lifted his arm and leg to allow Jack to slide over and position himself on top of him. Jack laid his chest on Leon's back and bit Leon's ear gently, as his hand went down the smaller man's chest and traveled to his member. He grasped it and started sliding his hand up and down, rubbing circles at it's tip. Then, making an angry noise, practically tore the boxers down Leon's legs because they were getting in the way. Leon moaned quietly, arching his back. Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out the lubrication jelly he'd stashed there before Leon got home. As soon as Leon heard the snap of the lid opening and the squelching sound of it squirting, he knew Jack had been waiting for him all day. It was hard to concentrate however as Jack was stroking his shaft hard now, getting him off a little before he was to be entered. 

He felt the cold substance of the jelly on Jack's finger's as they entered him. A small shiver went through him again. He loved it, but would never admit it to the Jack. The blonde used two fingers at first, thrusting them in and out to fully lubricate Leon. He did three fingers, searching for Leon's good spot. After a moment, Leon moaned again and made a low sighing sound. The larger man smirked, taking his fingers out and pulling out his own member. 

"It's all going in today," Jack said, gruffly. He thrusted his hips forward slowly, entering Leon with a small amount of adjustment. _Leon still felt like a virgin sometimes..._ Jack couldn't help but think. Leon's eyes however went wide, he hadn't done that in a while. He grasped the bedspread, his jaws clenched. Leon opened his mouth in a silent shout as Jack urged himself deeper inside. Before he got all the way in, Jack pulled out a bit and thrusted back inside. 

"Aa-ah, Jack," he moaned. It was a pain, but a good one. Jack was still stroking him, going in time with his thrusts. Good, he was going to warm up before he went all the way in...One of Jack's hands grasped Leon's bottom, the other was still stroking Leon's member. 

A throaty grunt came from Jack, soon followed by a moan of his own. He pulled nearly all the way out before slowly going in. Farther and farther until Leon's small grunt of pain told him he'd gone far enough. He moaned as he thrusted in and out of Leon slowly, going all the way in and nearly all the way out, occasionally squirting more jelly because he liked it wet. Leon's moans were coming fast, like his breath, as he grasped the covers and moved against Jack, wanting to receive it hard. He let out a long noise as his hips jerked slightly-He'd released before Jack. Jack slapped Leon's bottom hard as punishment and grabbed a fist full of his hair. He thrusted faster until finally he too let out a pleasured groan and grinned. His member was all the way in at the time he released. His eyes were half closed and he was slightly sweaty. It was times like this he was rather glad they had no headboard...and no neighbors.

He pulled out of Leon and let out a breath, breathing hard and holding onto Leon's bottom with both hands now. Some liquid dribbled out of Leon's bottom, jelly mixed with a small amount of Jack's semen. Leon was panting, sweaty of course, but smirking in pleasure. After he regained himself, Leon turned over and looked up at Jack, who was now on his hands and knees over him. He grinned up at him and reached to wrap his arms around Jack's neck and pull his face down so he could kiss him. Jack grabbed him and rolled over so Leon was fully laying on top of him and kissed him slowly, his tongue caressing Leon's. Jack embraced Leon close to him and deepened their kiss, tilting his head. Leon held Jack's face in his hands and soon broke their kiss to smirk at him and looked down into his eyes. "Tomorrow, I'm top." 

Jack grunted like he understood but now gave him a cocky grin. Anyone that knew Jack would wonder what had gotten into him, usually he's stoic and stern looking. Leon started laughing and kissed him again.

"You gotta buy dinner," Jack muttered between kisses. They both shared a laugh then--Neither of them could cook. Not to mention, the entire house looked like a mancave. 

"Whatever, Jack," Leon grumbled. He smiled, his hard eyes had a soft look about them, loving. Jack returned the look, and then reached up with a smile of his own to pull Leon's head down and kiss him softly, no tongue, just a tender kiss. Leon was nearly thrown off guard at the sweetness of it, but kissed back all the same. He couldn't stop hoping that tomorrow would be just as good with the man he loved. He hoped he could eat dinner with him, then kick his ass at guitar hero. Yes, that would be just fine.

After all, they weren't the type of men to say, 'I love you.' Nor were they the type of men to get married or call each other 'hubby.' They were the type of men who showed their love for each other through action, touches and the passion they both shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.
> 
> This is an old story from my old and abandoned _Fanfiction_ account: JillyBeanLovesCake


End file.
